Door 37
by Desert-Flower85
Summary: Riddick finds himself stalking a family, and end up in trouble because the mercs attacked their homes, and now he's out there with the man of the house to save the family. believe me.. its different
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a cold day in Balena, the stars were shining bright purple as the sky was painted in shades of blue and black.

It was always this cold in this left alone merc planet, the sun never comes up and therefore it never comes down.

The planet is surrounded by five full moons, each of them sending its own light on the planet's own soil.

Each moon is identified by its own color, shades of grey covering their cold surfaces.

The air is heavy, with a stench of sex, money, gas engines, and many other things that you call is being corrupted by living humans.

But the environment doesn't really matter in this story, what matters is what is happening inside. The fact that the name Balena is almost forgotten, most people call this planet the mercs Den.

This planet as well as many other planets in the same system, are being held by mercs, ruled by their own laws, any convict would be crazy enough to come to these planets, they would be caught by the most hated mercs among convicts.

Mostly here the mercs would come and share they're payday, or give what they owe to the ruler of the planet.

Mercs find their own way of pleasuring themselves, everything you see that is bad rude and dishonorable, to them it's just perfect, and that's what they turned these planets too, to you it would seem like hell, to them its heaven.

Each planet has a leader, a Merc that has power over many other different normal systems, now this place, the place where they call The Mercs Den, is held by a very powerful Merc.

Only he takes the payday that his followers collect and only he says who takes what and what share.

He lost a lot of his followers by the hands of one man, a man that is his name sends waves of fear to mercs who are sent out to seek him and catch him.

He was getting very impatient with this man, losing a lot of men, not forgetting the competition with other merc leaders on paydays; he knew he was getting short on resources and he needed to act and fast.

With whatever he has for him, he knew he'd make sure he will enjoy it, all he has to do is lock on him, get more information about this man, a man that is considered a ghost, who kills in a flash and disappears without a trace, he needs to be caught, not for the sake of the innocent, no, because the payday on his head is worth a payday of 20 convicts and the payday for giving him alive is worth of 40 convicts.

"a murderer and an escaped convict, he'll soon be in my hands, begging me from having to kill him, or sent to slam"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Now, find out everything about this man..." Ray said pulling out a few pictures from underneath his desk, showing it to the mercs who would be following the man he was looking for.

Then, he continued pointing at the man in the pictures. "He goes by the name, Richard B. Riddick. He's a very dangerous man, who very well would scare the shit out of you fucks by just whispering in your ears. If you make one false move, forget about coming to this place again, cause you'd be too occupied searching for your missing body parts."

The room they were in only belonged to Ray. It was his personal space, and occasionally he would let a few mercs in. But only if he had some important plans to discuss or to wanted check out his new lines of slaves.

Slaves to mercs were only a means of pleasure. Some mercs ended up off world for too long and when the came back all they needed was a good hard fuck, mostly with an untrained slave. They claimed that the pleasure from training such a slave was better than anything, because these slaves ended up doing whatever you wanted them to do.

Ray looked around him, seeing how the girls were tied up and all accessible to him and only to him. He licked his lips looking at the naked women and girls, fighting with himself to get his mind back to the pictures he was pointing at, telling his men how dangerous this Riddick person was.

"Now, you have 2 weeks to bring me this man. I prefer him alive. If you find out any information about him that would be useful, press COM 4 in your ship radio system. It'll connect you directly to this room" he said pointing at the large screen located at the back end of the room.

With that he sent the mercs on their way. Everyone was babbling on who would get Riddick first, and would come here and collect half of the bounty.

After they left, Ray brought his attention back to the girls who were tied up, blood covering them as well as the smell of piss and sex.

They hadn't stopped crying from the moment they were brought here, and it would be a long time until he would be sending them to a slaves market.

They need to be trained, he told himself loud enough for the girls to hear him.

They soon started crying louder, afraid of what would happen, what he would do to them. Ray smiled, clearly they where not used to being in a position where a man would take them, and use their bodies whenever he pleased, and how he desired them.

There were six slave girls in this room, three were well below 20 and the others were nearly close to 27 years.

Tied up like dogs, having a collar around their necks that was connected with a metal chain hanging from the wall. Their hands were left free as well as their legs.

Accessible at all times, for his own pleasure.

I have to get my mind of this Riddick, lets have some fun, he snarled as he walked towards the slaves with hungry lustful eyes. His pants were getting tighter as he approached the girls.

Back at the main Dock, the mercs were discussing where to start hunting for new slaves.

"I'm going to Pulsa Prime. They said they have some nice families over there. So awfully nice that they need some discipline from us mercs" Tombs grinned as he got his gadgets from the ground and headed towards his ship.

Have fun man, were searching for Riddick, Slick stated, waiting for his ship to re-fuel.

Shivering at hearing those words Tombs couldn't help but ask him. "Riddick? Did you just say Riddick?" Fear was evident in his eyes, but he quickly hid it so no one around would realize it.

"Yeah, we have some hunting to do!"

Tombs didn't tell him about what happened between him and Riddick. He didn't want them to know and he didn't want to remember.

All men went to their ships, ready for some hunting. Some were going to collect new slaves, and some were going to collect Riddick.


End file.
